Daisies and Deliveries
by FFLoverLaura
Summary: When lonely flower delivery guy Edward Cullen makes his last delivery of the day, he never expects to meet Bella. Watch as a simple stop turns out to be the best thing that ever happened in his simple life. Rated M for eventual citrusy yumminess. E&B. All Human. Written for Fandoms 4 Autism.


Title: Daisies and Deliveries  
**  
**Penname: FFLoverLaura  
**  
**Rating: M  
**  
**Fandom: Twilight  
**  
**Pairing: Edward and Bella  
**  
**Warnings/Disclaimer: Language and Lemons

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…sadly.

Banner made by: CullensTwiMistress

Beta: A Jasper For Me  
**  
**Summary: When lonely flower delivery guy Edward Cullen makes his last delivery of the day, he never expects to meet Bella. Watch as a simple stop turns out to be the best thing that ever happened in his simple life. Rated M for eventual citrusy yumminess. E&B. All Human. Written for Fandoms 4 Autism.

* * *

Part 1

EPOV

"Alright Cullen, we'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night."

"You too, Em. See ya."

I close my cell phone as I pull into the main entrance of the apartment building where my last delivery of the day is at.

Then I get the day off tomorrow, finally.

_Thank God._

I sigh and rub my hands over my face.

I fucking need the day off.

I'll probably fucking sleep the entire day away.

Shaking my head, I glance over at the delivery sheet, looking at the address again.

3756…

3756…

375…

Ah, there it is.

I pull into a parking space in front of the building and shut the engine off.

I grab my clipboard one more time, reading the name and address to make sure I got it right.

Isabella Swan

3756 Stoney Lake Drive.

Yup, that's it.

I step out of the van and walk around to the back, opening the doors and peeking inside.

The last arrangement is a large bouquet of daises, set in a clear crystal vase.

A simple, yet beautiful piece.

I put it together myself this morning, picking out the very best daises to accompany it.

I've always liked daisies.

They're a very happy flower.

_God, I need to get laid. _

Grabbing the vase out of the back, I use my hip to close the doors and make my way up the sidewalk.

I reach the front door and knock, then stand there and wait.

_Damn, I'm hungry._

Eager to get home, I reach up to knock on the door again, when it's suddenly pulled open.

I smile, looking down to greet the person, when my breath catches in my throat.

_Holy …_

"Can I help you?" asks a soft voice.

"Um …uh, yes. I uh – Isabella Swan?" I stumble out, caught up in this angel in front of me and her beauty.

My cock begins to stir as I take her in completely.

Her long dark hair is wavy, a stark contrast to her beautiful pale skin.

Her brown eyes are like swirls of chocolate, hypnotizing me with their depths.

Her petite frame has soft round curves, showing she actually has some meat on her bones, unlike some of those sticks they call supermodels anymore.

She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head rapidly while chuckling lightly.

"Jesus Christ," she mutters, then looks up at me and smiles. "It's Bella, just Bella. My mother likes to think she's funny."

I let out a quiet laugh and say, "Well, either way, Bella or Isabella, these are for you."

I smile at her as I hand her the bouquet of flowers, her hands eagerly grabbing them.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" she smiles as she brings them to her chest, hugging them to her and pushing her nose into the soft petals.

She takes a deep breath and smiles the most beautiful smile that lights up her entire face as she drinks in their fragrance.

Jesus, she's beautiful.

Her smile rapidly brightening my dreary day.

She opens her eyes and they widen as she takes in my intense gaze.

"So, what's the occasion?" I ask, noticing the roughness in my voice.

"Oh, umm ..." she begins and shakes her head. "Umm, it's my birthday today," she murmurs shyly, her cheeks flushing slightly at the attention.

"Well," I choke out, coughing lightly, trying to clear the tightness in my throat. "Happy Birthday, beautiful."

Her gasp alerts me to my slip, my eyes shooting up to hers and gauging her reaction.

Her soft smile makes me sigh in relief as I run my hand through my hair.

"Sorry, Bella means beautiful in Italian, and I studied it for awhile. I guess it just stuck. I didn't mean to embarrass you, although you are rather beautiful," I basically word vomit, unable to control myself.

She shakes her head and scrunches her face adorably, "Um, yeah ...okay." She laughs lightly, standing there in her doorway and then looks away awkwardly while biting on her bottom lip.

I wanna do that ...

I shake my head at myself when I realize I'm still standing there staring at her.

"I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Bella. Enjoy your flowers," I say politely and nod at her, smiling as her eyes find mine once more.

"Thank you," she says quickly, turning around and walking back into her apartment, closing the door softly behind her.

I sigh and shake my head.

What the _fuck_ was that?

~~~~XOXO~~~~

I haven't been able to get Bella off my mind all day, or all night for that matter.

I decide to call Emmett first thing in the morning to see what he thinks I should do.

"I dunno, dude. You really like her, huh?" he asks.

I can hear him chomping away at his cereal as I debate his question.

Fuck yeah, I like her.

Stupid question.

I sigh, "Emmett, I don't even know how to begin to describe to you how much I like her. I have to try, you know? I just ... I feel it. Like I need to do this."

He curses quietly and grunts his acceptance to my request.

I give him the address to her apartment and ...

What?

I just happened to still have the receipt from the delivery yesterday.

It's not like I'm stalking her or anything.

_Psshh ..._

"So a dozen daisies, no card, no name. Got it?" I ask, wanting to make sure he gets it right.

It has to be right.

Emmett assures me he'll handle it, so I spend the rest of the day catching up on laundry and paying bills that are a little late. Just a little.

He calls me back that night and assures me he delivered them, telling me she's a hottie and that she was very confused when he handed her the flowers.

I grin in triumph and thank him, telling him I would see him the next morning.

That night, again, all I can think about is Bella.

Her curves.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

My thoughts and dreams are consumed by a brown-eyed beauty, whose body screams for me to touch it like I desire to.

I wake up the next morning to find myself hard as a rock just thinking of her, although I'm used to it by now.

Yeah, it's only been a few days, but I can't help it.

Every time I think about her I get all warm and tingly ...and hard.

_I'm not obsessed_, I keep reminding myself as I stroke my cock in the shower the next morning.

I come hard onto the tile wall, panting and groaning as I picture her underneath me.

Moaning for me.

Wanting me.

Fuck.

~~~~XOXO~~~~

Later that day, I find myself sitting in my truck, staring at the address in front of me.

I take a cleansing breath and push my fears of rejection away and hop out.

Running a hand through my hair, I walk to the back and pull out the familiar looking bouquet of daises and smile.

Here goes nothing ...

Making my way up the sidewalk leading to her apartment, I begin to prepare myself for the worst.

She could think I am a total psycho and end up telling me she never wants to see me again.

Shit.

Why did I think this was a good idea?

I'm about to turn around and head back to the truck when her door suddenly opens.

I'm rendered speechless as I take in the beautiful smile on her face.

"I saw you pull in. I've been waiting for you," she says, smiling and shaking her head. "You've been sending me daisies?"

I nod my head.

"Why?" she asks, staring at me with questioning eyes.

I present the fresh daisies to her, and there it is ... that smile.

"That," I sigh. She looks up from the daisies, and I take a step towards her. "That smile is why. You should see how beautiful you look when you smile. I wanted to make sure you smiled like that at least once a day."

Brushing my fingers against her warm cheek, I step closer so we have nothing but the bouquet of daises between us.

"Are you real?" she asks, looking up at me with so much emotion, I can't help but lean my forehead against hers as I take a deep breath.

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind. From the moment I saw you, I just couldn't think of anything other than you."

I can feel her tremble against me and then stiffen.

Pulling back, I notice her eyes set over my shoulder.

I notice a few of her neighbors staring and nudge her back towards her apartment.

"We don't need to put on a show for the neighbors, now do we? I don't want them seeing the things I plan on doing to that body of yours," I whisper into her ear, feeling her squeeze my hand tightly as she pulls me through the door.

Oh fuck, yes ...

~~~~XOXO~~~~

_The End ... for now. This is just part one, there will be more. Hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
